Network flushing problems appear in many areas in industrial, commercial, and residential settings. Often these networks include freshwater for drinking fountains, sinks, and showers. The efficient maintenance of freshwater networks present important economical and health challenges. Specifically, freshwater networks that go unused for a period of time may facilitate the growth of mold or bacteria populations. There exists a need for new techniques for flushing networks that use less fluid, take less time, and more efficiently replace the existing fluid.